


I'm Ready. (A New Hope teaser)

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Undertale
Genre: Anger, Battle, Before a fight, Courage, Determination, Hope, Inspired by song, Montage, Song - Freeform, Songfic, sword - Freeform, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: A New Hope teaser.It seems a storm is brewing. Light and Dark are attacking each other in spite. But one question is asked.Are you ready?





	I'm Ready. (A New Hope teaser)

**Author's Note:**

> Song : Ready as I'll Ever Be- Tangled series

Nightmare glares hatefully at a portal showing Ink. He could feel his anger grow and his eye glow brightly. 

"You're dead Ink." He growls lowly before storming away from the portal, closing it with a wave of his hand. 

" **Believe me, I know.  
I've sunk pretty low.  
But whatever I've done you deserved!**"

A Sans looks at Nightmare desperately, trying to convince him to calm down and think things through. "Nightmare please-!"

"Quiet!" Nightmare snapped at the Sans with a harsh glare with one glowing eye before walking away, storming the halls like a monster on a mission. 

" **I'm the bad guy, that's fine!  
It's no fault of mine.  
And some justice at last will be served**."

"Please listen!" The Sans begged but the dark skeleton ignores him. 

Nightmare frowns as he glances at a doorway where his boys are. His boys. Scarred, pained, and hurt beyond repair. All because of _Ink_.

Nightmare felt his anger grow alongside a spark of Determination as he stalks down the halls. 

" **Now it's time to step up,  
Or it's time to back down.  
And there's only one answer for me.**"

Nightmare walks into the room where they keep their weapons and grabs a sword, frowning as he imagined the damage he could inflict on Ink. This fight will kill many. But as long as Ink dies, it will be worth it. 

" **And I'll stand up and fight,  
Cause I know that I'm right.  
And I'm ready,  
I'm ready,   
I'm ready!**"

Nightmare holds the blade close to his face, the blade sharp and cold as his one blue eye. The blade glistened under the light from his eye. 

" **Ready as I'll ever be...** "

\-----

Dream steps up in front of a crowd of Sanses, face hard and determined as he looks at everyone. The others turn to Dream in confusion, momentarily pausing their conversation. They were busy talking about the upcoming fight that the Dark Sanses have declared. 

Dream looks at everyone with determination and courage. 

" _Now it's time to rise up,  
Or it's time to stand down,  
And the answer is easy to see._"

Dream lifts up his bow as a show of courage and a question to everyone. Will they fight or not. 

" _And I swear by the sword,  
If you're in, get on board!  
Are you ready?_

Stretch stands up and matched Dream's determined look. 

" _I'm ready!_ "

Comic and Colour stands up and follows Stretch's lead, magic ready and Soul strong. 

" _We're ready_ "

Everyone soon joined the leaders as Ink watched from the corner emotionlessly.

" _(We're ready!!!)_ "

Dream lets out a breath silently at the thought of fighting his brother.   
" _Ready as I'll ever be_..."

\-----

Error looks down at his hands with a worried look. Is this really the right thing to do? Are they wrong? Is it worth the risk?

Data notices Error's downcast look and sits next to him, offering the taller skeleton a soft smile. 

Error looks down at Data when he felt his presence and frowns in concern. 

" **Are you quite sure we can do this?** "

Data gave Error a small smile and puts a gentle hand on his shoulder, his free hand covered in pixels as he raises it up. 

" **Together we will, guarantee!** "

\----

Nightmare swings the sword to test the weapon, glaring at a dummy viciously as if it's Ink in front of him. 

" **I'll make them hear me!** "

" _ **(Now it's time to repeat,)**_ "

\-----

Dream sheathed his staff behind his back and glances at a wall, dreading the upcoming fight. He steeled himself, he had to do this. For his friends. For Ink. 

" _Prove they can trust me!_ "

" _ **(Or it's time to resolve!)**_ "

\-----

Data looks down at a picture of his friends with sad eyes. He frowns tightly and held the picture to his chest, looking pained for a moment as he scrunches his face before looking up with a determined look. 

" **I'll save my home and family!** " 

" _ **(And the outcome will hardly come free!)**_ "

\-----

Everyone's hearts are beating as one, each determined to win this fight that would determine the fate of the Multiverse and the lives of many. 

" _ **(Now the line's in the sand,**_

 _ **And our moment's at hand!)**_ "

\--

Nightmare held the sword close to his face, eye glowing and scowl vicious. 

" **And I'm ready!** "

\--

Dream turns away from his mirror with a deep frown and narrowed eyes. 

" _I'm ready!_ "

\--

Error and a Sans looks down sadly for a moment- the thought of this battle crumbling them from the inside- before their face hardened slightly. It's now or never. There's no time to lose. Their friends need all the help they need. 

" **I'm ready.** "

\--

Nightmare stares coldly at nowhere, calm and ready for war. 

" **Ready as I'll ever be...** "

**Author's Note:**

> :3
> 
> ***Are you ready?**
> 
> _Pick your side._


End file.
